Hypno
Hypno is a character of HTFF. Character Bio Hypno is a pink poodle with purple hair, eyebrows, ears, goatee, mustache, and tail. He also sports a headband with a ruby at the center, glasses with a spiral pattern on the lens, a suit and a cape. As his name suggests, Hypno is a hypnotist. He has the power to hypnotize other characters into doing whatever he commands. He does so using his ruby and glasses. Usually he makes just people do his chores, but at dire situations, he can make them do even worse things. Along with this, Hypno also claims to be a psychic. When aided with his crystal ball, he can apparently see the future, whether his own or somebody else's. An object related to the prediction would appear on the ball. Unfortunately, most of the predictions tend to only be half right. He lives in a tent similar to Mime, only a bit bigger. He seems to make a profitable living off of his business, as either a magician or fortune teller, and is shown to be quite greedy when it comes to money or jewels. This is one of the factors that would make him use hypnosis for his own satisfaction. One downside is that characters with low IQs or short attention spans seem to be immune to his powers. Episodes Starring Roles * Future End-evers * You Are Under My Cone-trol * Under my Spell * Tree-lucinations * Eye Can See the Future * Sign for Future * Hypno Duel Contest * Jussy in Time Featuring Roles * I Regress Nothing * Cursed Punch! * Little Overgrowth * The Girl with the Lava lamp Necklace * Paying the Ransom * A Jynx Into Past Events *Brain and Fortune *Egg to Differ *Doggone Kitty *My Dear Dimentio Appearances * Nunthing on Me * Hunter Hunted * Have a Bite Night * Snow Where You're Going * Face Closed * Dying To Know Deaths #Future End-evers - Shot and impaled by Mint Chip's quills. #You Are Under My Cone-trol - Popped by ice cream cone. #Under my Spell - Pushed off a cliff and falls. #Nunthing on Me - Crushed by a statue. #Hunter Hunted - Trampled by a pack of hyenas. #Snow Where You're Going - Crushbilboardillboard. #Paying the Ransom - Hit by a plasma bolt. #Tree-Lucinations - Shredded by a chainsaw. #Eye Can See the Future - Crushed by a piano. #Brain and Fortune - Killed by a laser beam. #Egg to Differ - Eaten by chicks. #Doggone Kitty - Killed by Mouse Ka-Boom's bomb. Injuries #Sign for Future - Crushed by a sign. #Hypno Duel Contest: Eyes-popped out from a heavy hypno effect by another Hypnozier like him, Mr. Hypnozier #Jussy in Time- Farted by Fawful Kill Count *Daydream - 1 ("Future End-evers") *Sniffles - 1 ("Future End-evers") *Grunts the Gruesome - 1 ("I Regress Nothing") *Aurora - 1 ("Little Overgrowth" along with Flynn) Trivia * He is the winner of a Vote or Die poll, beating Mint Chip with a ratio of 8-3 votes. * It is possible he has earned some of his money from schemes involving his hypnosis. * Some characters believe he is a con-artist and refuse to accept that he has special powers. * Because of his supposed psychic abilities, he and Daydream regularly get in trouble with each other. * He originally lacked glasses and a suit, had a smaller mustache, and had a spiral symbol on his headband rather than a ruby. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Dogs Category:Pink Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Season 69 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Redesigned characters